RW short stories: drabbles
by KentoPG
Summary: Just some short stories I've been wanting to write. Have an idea for a chapter? Let me know & I will try my best! Please review, check out my other stories;).
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters._**

**_Author's Notes: Love writing short stories. So these are short stories or "drabbles." I love RW, so sad they don't air anymore! Any ideas for short fic, just ask and I will try!_**

* * *

_Rw drabbles: Hand in the Candy Jar_

* * *

_I am exhausted._

Dark oak cabinets were opened one by one. _Slam. Swing. Slam. Swing. Slam. _A groan filled the kitchen. There was nothing in the cabinets! Empty!

_I'm starving!_

Grabbing the handle to the fridge, the Warrior of Hardrock ripped it open. Impatience started to fester in his mind. How annoying! He scanned the insides of the cold box. Condiments were lined on the door, a half carton of prune juice remained, and a small bowl of grapes were all that was there.

He shut the fridge. His fingers drummed on the handle before pulling it open. As if he was hoping a meal would suddenly appear, he bit his lip. Still...there was nothing.

_Gee, where is Mia?! I need her keys! I'm about to go grocery shopping myself!_

Kento grabbed the bowl of grapes and scarfed a few down with a look of disgust. Health food. Mia had been harping on him lately about having balanced meals or he would have to go see the doctor again about his blood pressure.

"Mia?!" He called almost out of despair. Flipped on the study room light. She wasn't there. Ugh. He needed those keys to get the food. A small jar caught his attention on her desk. "M-iiiaaa?" Called for a second time.

No answer.

Rubbing his hands in anticipation, he looked around the office once more before he opened the small jar of candies nestled by her computer. He was a sly little boy. Smiling, he popped one in his mouth. The sweetness made him smile. Ate another. And another. He sat on the office chair and spun around.

Growing up, he had five brothers and sisters and he was the eldest. He was expected to give and give and give. He loved his family, but he always had a fear of failing. If he didn't take care of his siblings or protect them, he would be to blame. He was a giving soul. At dinners, he would make sure everyone in his family had food before making his own plate. Sometimes, there wouldn't be any left at all...but thst was okay...it was his lot in life to be a protector.

As he got older, fate dealt him a bigger hand. Even after he moved away from his family, he still wasn't able to quit caring for others. In time, he was shown he was to bear the Armor of Hardrock. Boy, that was a task. He went from taking care of a family to taking care of the world.

Somedays, it seemed hard. Other times, it seemed easy. He had learned to put up a rock hard stone around his heart. No one would see him cry. He would do what he knew to do-live one day at a time.

Some days brought pure hell. There were days when he didn't want to get out of bed and face another day of fighting. It was endless.

Kento, even if he was hard as stone, carried a weight of being a Ronin Warrior. So, he had learned to turn to food in the hard times. When he was weak or exhausted, he would turn to sweets to ease the hurt or the worry. It was his comfort. Helped him to look in some good in life.

The chair stopped spinning. Another treat was popped into his mouth. A picture caught his attention on Mia's bookshelf. A smile formed on his lips. There, in the frame, was a picture of all of the warriors together.

He wasn't alone.

The guys made it easier. They made him laugh. Made him smile. Made him feel important. Friends made this life worth living.

_I sure do have a good life._

The opening of the study door caused Kento to jump up in fright. Immediately, he began putting the lid on the candy jar before turning around to see who had entered.

"Kento, you better get out of here before Mia catches you," the Warrior of Torrent laughed.

"It was a long day..." His large hand reached behind his head and scratched. It had been a very long day. The battle had been unexpected and had drained all of the warriors. Ryo and Sage were upstairs napping currently. Rowen has fallen asleep in the living room and Mia was no where in sight.

Cye, who had a bag in his arms, motioned for him to come out of the office.

"I figured you would need a few of these..." With a knowing grin, he handed Kento a burger. His eyes widened in joy. It took only a moment for him to dig in the bag and unwrap the heavenly bliss. He bit into it. Felt himself sigh. Felt a small peace in his troubled mind.

Kento, even though he tried to be the strongest of the warriors, sometimes had to be broken down. The two warriors sat in silence. They didn't talk. They just ate a hamburger.

Cye was his best friend. Could read him inside out. It scared Kento sometimes. But at times like these, he was glad he had someone that understood. Someone that didn't judge him.

"...thanks, buddy."

...and they continued to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Notes: I love the Ronin Warriors. Who's your favorite? Any ideas for a short story? I hope you liked the Kento one. He is my favorite!**

* * *

**Ronin Warrior Drabbles: Cye**

**Based on what Wikipedia said about his family &amp; my wild imagination**

* * *

.

.

.

.

I thought I needed to get away from all of the fighting. I thought maybe if I went back home, I would feel some sort of peace. But here I am...back again...

Cye wiped the sweat of his brow. The oven had been on almost the entire morning. Only yesterday, he had showed up on the Koji Mansion doorstep with a small suitcase. Mia had greeted him with a beautiful smile and open arms. His room, on the second floor, left untouched.

Why was it this place felt more at home than with his blood relatives? His older sister, Sayoko, had married just as the fighting with Talpa started. Her husband was a stiff shirt, but he had accepted him after seeing just how much he loved his sister.

His mom, however, seemed more than eager to have him home. She was a local pottery artist, but had taken ill the last few years. Her once beautiful spirit had began to change as the sickness lingered. The normal joys of life that use to make his mother smile now made her upset. The sunshine, the joys of food, even her own children were pushed away in anger. Cye felt the bitterness had finally settled in her heart and turned into anger.

Cye had been home for a short six months with his mother. He would cook for her, clean, and talk to her. When he would look at his mom, he saw the love for her art was gone.

Sayoko stayed close to their mother. She would visit once a week, but they had finally hired a full time nurse to care for her.

After his mother threw a plate of food at him, he decided it was time to move on. Home wasn't home anymore. He loved his family dearly, but the peace he desired wasn't there.

_Ding._

Another batch of cookies were done. Slping the oven mitt on his hand, he pulled the tray out. "Only five more batches to go," he smirked at himself. The cookies were scraped into a separate plate.

Mia had welcomed her into his home, but put him to work. Yuli had waited last minute to tell his guardian he had a bake sale in the morning for his karate class. With a smile on her face, she told Yuli not to worry about it, she would get something together. Lucky for her, Cye volunteered when Mia received a call from the university.

A hand slithered onto the plate of the hot cookies. A loud yelp caused the Armor of a Torrent to snap out of his thoughts. "What the-?!"

Kento, with his fingers now being nursed in his mouth, tried to look innocent,"Hi, Cye...I was working out and smelled this wonderful smell-"

"These are for Yuli's bake sale...not your hungering stomach!"

Kento groaned in frustration,"Come on, dude, I'm hungry! It's been awhile since I've had some of your cookies."

Rolling his eyes, Cye handed his best friend two cookies from the plate. Inside, his heart was smiling. It had been awhile since his cooking was enjoyed. "It feels good to be back."

"...it's good to have you home, buddy."

Kento rested his hand on his friend's shoulder.

_This is my home. This is my peace. Being with my friends...being needed..._

"Only two more, Kento, that's it. Mia will be upset if these aren't done!"

Home, indeed.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: I own none of the characters. Oops, been awhile! We shall see how this chapter hits it off with you! Let me know what you think! ;)**

Ronin Warrior Drabbles: Rowen

Quiet. It was a rare occurance for the Koji Mansion. The grandfather clock chimed in the hallway signaling it was almost two in the afternoon. Sunshine poured into the library through the open curtains. Mia had given him full access to the library wh en she didn't need to study or have use for it. It had become his own quiet sanctuary on some days...especially when the house was full with all of the Warriors.

Rowen stretched like a cat before placing the book he held in his hands facedown on the side table. One thing was for sure, he didn't think he could get out of the recliner he was in. It was called "The Napper" according to Sage. Every time someone would go looking for a missing Mia, they would find her curled up on the recliner asleep with a book in her hand.

How many times had he dozed off today? Taking a deep breath, he smiled. There was nothing that smelled as good as books. It didn't take long before a familiar throb returned to his forehead. "Ugh, I need to get up..."

Even though he had called "in sick," he knew his boss would expect those diagrams to be on his desk first thing in the morning. He had woken up in the early morning hours with the stomach bug the others had been passing around for the past week. Rowen had refused to get sick. He had bleached the door handles in the mansion, took extra vitamin c, and even drank some of Cye's herbal tea. Yeah, it didn't work.

It had been a busy month. Well, more like a busy year for the Strata. He had began working with his father who was a professor of Science and Astronomy in Northern Japan. It had been his desire...or so he thought. After a few months, he was physically and emotionally drained. He was doing what he loved...so why did his life feel so empty?

Talpa hadn't been the end of the warriors. It had been the beginning of lifelong friendships. After the battles, each had went their separate ways. It didn't take long for Rowen to come knocking on the familiar front door he had come to know so well. It was Cye that had answered the door that day. Without even a word, he extended his hand,"Welcome back, Ro."

Pulling the lever on the side of the recliner, he knew he didn't want to move. The headache had returned. How much longer until his stomach churned again? His eyes closed. Maybe just a five minute rest...then he would get up and work on his diagrams.

.

.

.

6:45pm. The library door jiggled. A key slipped into the lock and the door was pushed open. High heels clicked against the wooden floor and a very agitated Mia spoke into her cell phone,"I do not know where he is, Kento! Why don't you call his phone? Are you at that restaurant again? Is that...Kento! I really hope you're not participating in that food eating competition again...! You got sick the last time...and we won't mention that the rest of the guys have already come down with that stomach bug...! No, I'm not your mother, but I'm not going to clean up after you! Listen...do what you want, I have a LOT of work to do..sure..okay, no, don't bring that home...bye.."

Strolling across the floor with her loaded arms, she dropped her bags next to her desk and flipped on her desk lamp. Her phone and keys were tossed on her desk. It was going to be a long night grading papers.

She kicked off her heels and rummaged through her school bag. Where was her book?! A smile came across her face. Yes! "I will just read for a few minutes before I tackle-"

Rowen of Strata was sleeping soundly in her favorite chair. His feet were kicked back and he looked quite relaxed. His face now had some color to it. Her fingers reached to touch his forehead. No fever. He had looked rather pale this morning.

His eyes fluttered at the touch. It took him a moment to realize where he was. "Oh, hi...what time is it?"

Mia smiled,"A little before seven. Are you feeling better? You seem well rested."

A grin split across his face,"Yeah, I think so. I'll get up and let you have your chair...I'm sure you want to relax." They both laughed. Yes, someone else understood her love for the chair.

"No, it is alright. I'm sure I'll end up being sick soon enough. Everyone of you have passed the bug around. I'm the only one left standing. I'll enjoy my chair all day then...besides, I have too much work to do." Her fingers tapped against her book. Yeah, she did have a lot of work to do. She would catch up on her reading when she did get sick...besides, she had felt rather ill in the afternoon hours.

"Well, thank you for letting me invade your chair, then."

"Do you want some ginger ale? I picked some up on the way home...I'll bring some up?" Replacing the book back in her bag, she pulled out a stack of papers. Midterms always overwhelmed her. It also meant a lot more paperwork to grade at home.

The Strata smiled,"I'll tell you what. You get the drinks and I will help you grade some of these tonight...as long as I get the chair..." Both of them roared in laughter.

She walked to the door with her hand on the knob,"My home is your home."

.

.

.

Rowen leaned back and thought for a moment. This was his home. His life was wonderful, but he truly didn't find meaning until he had met his friends. A love and a bond was formed with these other souls that couldn't be ignored.

He had tried to move on with his life, but he couldn't. He had moved away from his family and pursued a desk job in the city for one reason: to be closer to his friends. To come back home.

Yeah. This was home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters.**

**Author Note: these are all short stories that come out of my head. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for taking time to read!**

**Sage Date: Wisdom Learned**

The library was always quiet on Thursday evenings. Closing hours were extended on Tuesday and Thursday evenings. All of the students ranging from elementary to college had cleared from the study tables. Only a handful of adults were scattered on the book aisles.

Thumbing through a few pages of the book he held, Sage decided this would be a good read. Reading was a relaxing hobby. There was just something about loosing yourself in another world that made Sage happy.

_Ding, ding. Ding, ding. _

A set of eyes rested on the Ronin Warrior. Mrs. Troy, the librarian, glared at him as his phone sounded again.

_Ding, ding._

She looks like she is about to kill me! I'd be afraid if they was my mom! Or worse, my wife!

Her long finger tapped. Sign above the main checkout counter. "NO CELLPHONES" was written in red capital letters.

Sage nodded his head, waved an apology, and walked towards the back of the library. Unlocking his keypad, he skimmed the messages he had missed.

Surprise party started thirty minutes ago, where are you? -Rowen

Can you come home? There is an emergency! -Mia

The game has started, where are you?! -Kento

The Armor of Halo smiled. Oh, yeah...I forgot all about the party. Shaking his head in amusement, he headed for the check out counter with his science fiction book. Now, to face Mrs. Troy.

The elderly woman grabbed the book from his hand with eyes of annoyance,"Can you read, Mr. Date?"

Maybe a smile would make her more joyful. Putting on a charming grin, he responded,"Yes, I can, Mrs. Troy. I am leaving right now as soon as I get my book and leave."

Scanning the title, her eyebrows raised in surprise,"Why, I didn't know you liked Ken Santos!"

"I love his writings. I've been waiting for this book to come out for almost a year. It's-"

"...the final book of the Rancid series! I've been reading the exact same series. The beginning is rather boring, but once you get to chapter six, watch out! He really-"

Sage laughed and waved his hands to cut her off,"Don't tell me, don't tell me! It's perfect timing. It's my birthday and it is a special surprise to see this is actually available!"

A smile broke across the librarian's face,"Why...happy birthday, Mr. Date...let me know what you think once you're finished...next time, I can place hold on his books earlier for you?"

The book was checked out and the warrior smiled. Maybe the elderly woman wasn't that mean...besides, she had a great taste in books.

.

.

.

Sage tucked the book in his briefcase before heading towards his car. The ride was only seven minutes from the house. All he wanted to do was go home and read and enjoy a quiet evening. No, that wouldn't happen.

_Rowen is such a spoiler of surprises. I should probably thank him later for warning me. _The Warrior of Wisdom was thankful for each of his friends. For some reason, it gave him an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that they were throwing him a party. His last birthday, they had been fighting Talpa. Only Rowen knew it was his birthday last year. He had given him a hard pat on the shoulder, and said,"Happy birthday, buddy. Good day to be alive."

It was a memory he would never forget. The Ronin Warriors weren't just his friends, they were his family. They had been through battles, deaths, and the defeat of Talpa together.

After the fighting, Sage had returned him for a short time, but after trying to find his "normal," he realized he had changed. He was no longer who he use to be. He had changed.

The City was where he belonged. He worked as an event organizer and loved every minute of it. It was a calm job where he got to meet several new faces. He enjoyed the people, the detailing, and the quiet of the Koji mansion.

Somehow, the Warriors believed Sage to be a socialistic person who loved parties. Maybe it was his job that gave people that impression. Wrong. He may have the personality, but he preferred a quiet evening at home with close friends.

Maybe that was why Rowen warned him. Because the Strata knew him inside and out.

.

.

.

Sage let out a sigh before pulling open the door.

SURPRISE!

The Warriors, some co workers from the office, and even Yuli stood in the mansion's living room. Party hats were worn by everyone. A gift table had been set up and a banner that read,"Happy birthday, Sage" hung above the fireplace mantle.

"A surprise party?! Wow, guys, I'm speechless!" And the warrior was.

Hands clapped him on the back, people spoke short greetings to him, punch was served. Music began to play from the stereo system.

Kento approached him with a slap on the shoulder,"How do you like the tunes, man?! I just bought the cd today! Aaaand I need to know who that beautiful redhead is from your office!"

"Her name is Filicity and she's married. The only single women here are Mia, that blonde named Cherry, and Rita from the mailroom," Sage pointed them out. Kento...wild, party animal, Kento...

.

.

.

"So were you surprised?"

"Of course, I had no idea..."

Mia crossed her arms,"Rowen told you..."

Sage let out a laugh,"I honestly forgot about it, but it was a dead giveaway when I received three messages from three of you and you all wanted me home instantly. I was picking up my book-"

"Oooh, and Mrs. Troy caught you with your phone? Did she take away your library card?"

"Actually, she likes the same books as I do...she promised to reserve any more of Santos' books if I wanted them..."

Mia opened her mouth in surprise,"I am impressed. It took me three weeks before I stepped back in that library when my phone went off! Anyways, happy birthday, Sage..."

.

.

.

The party was over within a few hours. Mia and Ryo were cleaning up. Cye was clearing the dishes as Kento sat at the table and ate some leftover pizza. Their chatter filled the air.

Sage had thanked them, opened his gifts, but was ready to retire. Glancing around, he spotted his book.

Rowen stopped at the edge of the stairs,"Happy birthday, buddy."

"Thanks, Ro...it's a good day to be alive..."

.

.

.

And he was right. Sure, his friends didn't understand all of his personality, but they loved him. They supported him...and he was alive because of them.

With a smile on his face, he grabbed his book, and walked upstairs while whistling,"Happy birthday to me."

.

.

.


End file.
